1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods of classifying structured and/or unstructured data for use in assigning service areas and service level objectives to objects in a computer system.
2. The Relevant Technology
The world is slowly and continually moving from being paper-based to being electronic-based. This evolution is apparent in almost every aspect of life, from the workplace, to government institutions, to homes. In each area, paper-based methods of communication and storage are being replaced by electronic information. Businesses have replaced bulky paper files and expensive storage rooms with electronic files and searchable databases. Tax-payers are encouraged to submit returns electronically rather than in paper form, and email is rapidly becoming a principal form of communication.
There are several reasons for this transition, one of which is the convenience and accessibility of electronic systems. Email, for example, often arrives shortly after sending it, and information submitted electronically can be quickly formatted, processed, and stored without the inconvenience of manually reviewing each submission by hand.
As entities become more dependent on electronic data, the ability to manage electronic data becomes crucial for a variety of different reasons. For example, much of the electronic data maintained by an entity or organization often relates to different aspects of the entity and is often subject to various considerations. Without an effective way to manage the electronic data, it is difficult to apply the appropriate considerations to the data.
Further, an entity often has substantial unstructured data whose value is not readily known. Further the services needed to manage the unstructured data are similarly unknown. For example, an entity may have a file storage system that is regularly backed up, despite the presence of files on the system that have little or no value to the entity. Similarly, an entity may have files of substantial value that are not receiving adequate services. Without an effective way to sort, classify, and maintain the data, the entity is not receiving the proper services.
Generally, there are a number of factors used to determine how data is handled and which services are needed to properly maintain the data. Some of the factors or considerations commonly used include data security, data backup, data retention, data access control, regulatory compliance, corporate compliance, and the like or any combination thereof. Because most data systems are unstructured and inadequately classified with respect to these services, it is difficult to ensure that the appropriate services are being applied.
Conventional data service systems are typically one-dimensional when defining the areas of service that may be performed on a data object. These systems fail to account for the realities of current business entities by creating a series of one-dimensional rules to apply to data objects. This methodology restricts such entities from effectively managing and safeguarding their data.